Hurts Like Hell
by DragoViking
Summary: Su misión era asesinarlo, destruirlo desde adentro rompiéndole su corazón. Pero, ¿cómo lo haces cuando tu objetivo termina convirtiéndose en la persona a la que más amas? /Este fic participa en el reto #7 "One True Pairing" del foro La Academia de Dragones/ONE-SHOT/AU


**Hola, hola, hola. Aquí DragoViking reportándose con este especial que ha mantenido a varios *cofcofJCcofcof* con la intriga a mil. Y al fin revelaré de qué se trata. Dije que este estaba relacionado con "La Última Esperanza" y es cierto, pero ¿de qué forma? Bueno pues, este nuevo one-shot es la versión original (por decirlo de una manera) de UE. Una historia menos compleja, sin tantos giros y sin historias secundarias.**

 **Para hacerlo me inspiré en la canción "Hurts Like Hell", la cual estará más adelante ya que en cierta parte les recomiendo escucharla (para que se les estruje el corazón). Y pues… espero que esta pequeña historia les guste y logre hacer que amen más la versión de UE.**

 **Que lo disfruten…**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** How To Train Your Dragon no me pertenece, obviamente. Es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation SKG y Cressida Cowell. Pero la historia es original y de mi propiedad.

 **Nota:** Este fic participa en el reto _#7 "One True Pairing" del foro La Academia de Dragones._

 **Palabras:** 6, 326

* * *

 _ **Hurts Like Hell**_

Frente a ella un hombre pelirrojo con el rostro lleno de cicatrices y una armadura maltratada se balanceaba sobre su silla tras un pequeño escritorio de madera. Su porte podía parecer tranquilo, pero su mirada solo revelaba una cosa: demencia.

—Iré directo al punto—Comenzó con tranquilidad—, quiero que te deshagas de alguien—Sentenció.

—Todos quieren que me deshaga de alguien—Mencionó con obviedad la chica rubia de fríos ojos azules.

—Ohh, pero la forma en la que quiero que te deshagas de esta persona es totalmente diferente a todo lo que te piden—Aclaró mientras jugaba con una daga al intentar equilibrarla sobre la mesa.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere con exactitud?—Pregunto ya fastidiada por la situación, cruzándose de brazos a espera de una respuesta.

—Qué carácter—Exclamó dejando caer la daga sobre la mesa al notar la mirada asesina que la chica vestida de negro le dirigía—. Lo que quiero es que lo destruyas—Comenzó a explicar después de un momento—. Pero no solo físicamente—Negó con un dedo—, sino también emocional. ¡Quiero que lo destruyas desde adentro!—Finalizó con demencia parándose de un salto de su asiento ocasionando que este cayera hacia atrás.

— ¿Y cómo planea que haré eso?—Cuestionó sin entender.

—Rompiéndole su miserable corazón, llenándolo de dolor y agonía. ¡Quiero que desee estar muerto! Y entonces, después de que haya sufrido lo suficiente, le cumpliremos su deseo—La locura brillaba en sus ojos sorprendiendo a la chica, algo que no era realmente fácil.

—De nuevo—Habló después de un rato en silencio—, ¿cómo planea que haré eso?—Quería que fuera más claro, pero, dado a que no parecía estar en su total cordura, eso parecía algo imposible.

—Haz que se enamore de ti, eres una mujer, usa tus encantos—Sonrió con perversión ganándose una embestida por parte de la rubia que lo aprisionó contra la sucia pared del lugar y, al mismo tiempo, lo inmovilizó con ayuda de la daga que anteriormente él había dejado sobre la mesa—. Tranquila, querida; solo bromeaba—Tragó con dificultad sin apartar su mirada de los asesinos ojos azules que le veían.

—De todas formas—Dijo ella una vez que lo había liberado regresando a su anterior posición: lejos de él—, involucrarme con mis objetivos va en contra de mis reglas.

—Bueno—Comenzó mientras sobaba su cuello—, las reglas se hicieron para romperse.

—No por mí—Sentenció con seriedad.

—Te pagaré bien por tus servicios—Insistió—. Mucho más de lo que recibes por dispararle flechas al pecho de las personas a lo lejos—Trató de convencerla mostrándole un saco repleto de monedas de oro—. Lo suficiente como para no tener que volver a "trabajar" por el resto de tu vida.

Los ojos de la chica se encendieron tras escuchar eso último.

¿Realmente podría dejar de asesinar por oro? Porque eso es justo lo que hacía: asesinar. No le importaba a quien, solo cuánto recibiría a cambio de dicho trabajo. Había sido entrenada para ello, después de todo era una ninja y eso es lo que los ninjas hacían: asesinar.

¿Lo disfrutaba? ¡Claro que no! Odiaba con todo su ser hacerlo. Odiaba la sensación de la sangre manchando sus manos y rostro. Odiaba tener que ser lo último que sus víctimas vieran… Pero no tenía otra opción. Era lo único que podía hacer, era por el bien de los suyos, por el bien de su clan, por su honor. Y la única forma de salir de ese foso en el que había caído hace ya tanto tiempo era con ese oro; porque solo así podría escapar y hacer una nueva vida lejos de todo y de todos, lejos de su clan y lejos de las sombras de su pasado que, hasta entonces, no dejaban de perseguirla.

¿Valdría la pena? No lo sabía. Es decir, ¿qué tan difícil podría ser? Solo debía ganarse el cariño de quién fuera su nueva víctima y, después, matarlo. Así de fácil, así de sencillo… ¿o no?

— ¿A quién debo matar?—Preguntó al fin con titubeo en la última palabra, algo que le ocurría siempre, pero, que en esta ocasión, sentía mucho más difícil de decir.

—A Hiccup Haddock III. El futuro rey de Berk—Finalizó victorioso al ver que la famosa Astrid Hofferson, la asesina mejor entrenada, había aceptado su oferta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Y así fue como inició todo.

Durante los siguientes días se encargó de conocer los hábitos de su objetivo. Lo vigilaba desde la distancia, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento presiso para comenzar a actuar… Algo que no tardó en ocurrir…

 ***O*O*O***

Una tarde, tal y como lo hacía diariamente, salió a montar en las llanuras junto a la montaña Punta Cuervo, un lugar oculto y protegido por el extenso bosque de Berk.

Ese día el clima parecía favorecerle de gran forma, no era ni muy húmedo ni muy seco y mucho menos frío en su totalidad; era perfecto.

Cabalgaba con tranquilidad y rapidez por todo el campo, sintiendo la brisa fresca golpear su rostro al igual que el de su caballo. Un corcel negro como la noche y muy veloz.

—Vamos Toothless—Le alentaba el jinete de cabellos castaños al corcel—. ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?—Lo retaba—. No me digas que ya te cansaste.

Y como si ese fuera el detonante de un explosivo, el caballo comenzó a acelerar.

— ¡Eso es!—Gritó con entusiasmo con forme su velocidad aumentaba hasta llegar al final de la llanura, justo donde el bosque comenzaba a mostrarse ante ellos—. Lo hiciste bien amigo, ahora descansa—Concedió, desmontándolo y dejándose caer sobre el césped fresco.

Y durante los siguientes minutos no hizo otra cosa más que ver el claro cielo azul y las nubes que lo llegaban a opacar en algunos puntos, hasta que un ruido cerca de los árboles que daban comienzo al bosque llamó su atención.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Se preguntó el castaño comenzando a avanzar hasta la línea de árboles siendo seguido por el caballo negro—. ¡Thor santísimo!—Exclamó con horror ante lo que sus ojos veían.

—A-ayud-a—Alcanzó a pronunciar una cansada voz desde el suelo antes de desvanecerse frente a él.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El plan iba a la perfección.

Desde que había fingido ser atacada en el bosque a tal punto de quedar herida y agonizante, el príncipe de Berk había decidido hacerse cargo de ella al permitirle que se quedara a vivir por un tiempo en el castillo.

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese suceso y, durante esos dos meses, sus avances con el chico eran cada vez mejores. Poco a poco había comenzado a ganarse su confianza y cariño, no había forma de fallar en su misión.

Durante todo ese tiempo logró conocer facetas del chico que, al simplemente vigilarlo desde la distancia, no pudo notar; como el hecho de que, durante las mañanas, su padre le enseñaba todo lo que debía saber para el momento en el que se convertiría en rey, un suceso inminente que al parecer al chico no le agradaba en su totalidad. También se enteró de que, para el día de su coronación, también tendría que contraer matrimonio y era por eso que desde tiempo atrás varios reyes y duques habían visitado Berk con sus hijas con la esperanza de que estas fueran elegidas por el príncipe, y todas ellas regresaron a sus hogares lamentándose por no haber sido elegidas.

Pero más allá de eso, más allá de conocer sus actividades diarias, comenzó a conocerlo a él como persona. Y es que, Hiccup Haddock, no era nada de lo que ella creía que sería. No era el típico príncipe arrogante y desesperado por ser rey, ni el típico chico galán y fuerte que traía locas a todas las doncellas del reino (esto último no era del todo falso). Él era honesto y dedicado, sabía ganarse a las personas no por su posición social, sino por su forma de ser, por el amor que le tenía a su gente y por todo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ellos.

Fue el conocerlo lo que la hizo comenzar a dudar, la culpa comenzaba a sentirse en su interior. Había comenzado a creer que no era correcto lo que hacía, ese chico no parecía ser malo, no entendía por qué Dagur quería matarlo; aunque esto podría deberse a su demencia. Pero no podía fallar, era su boleto hacia la libertad; una oportunidad que quizá no se volvería a repetir, y si para conseguirlo debía matar a quien, durante esos últimos dos meses, se había convertido en su mejor amigo (y quizá hasta algo más); entonces lo haría, aunque eso significara perder a su único amigo.

—Así que ahora eres una dama—Mencionó una voz desde las sombras que otorgaba el bosque por el cual la chica había decidido caminar un rato.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?—Preguntó cortante a la voz que claramente conocía.

— ¿Qué acaso no puedo venir a visitar a mi hermana?—Se defendió la voz saliendo de entre las sombras, dejando al descubierto a una chica con un traje negro que, al quitarse la capucha y máscara que cubrían su rostro, reveló unos cabellos azabaches y unos ojos azules tan profundos como el océano. No aparentaba tener más de veinticinco años, siendo así mayor que la rubia—. Luces bien—Alagó viendo la vestimenta de la chica, un largo vestido de color celeste con bordados en color blanco en mangas y cuello.

—No si viene de ti—Cortó ignorando el ultimo comentario—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Thorey?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, ¿acaso tiene algo de malo?—Respondió ofendida, pero esto no era suficiente para Astrid, bien sabía ella que había algo más—. Está bien—Gruñó rendida—, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras cumpliendo con tu trabajo.

—Pues si tanto te interesa saber, mi trabajo va perfectamente bien—Contestó aún a la defensiva.

—Eso espero—Dijo la mayor—. Porque te estás tardando mucho. Haddock será coronado dentro de seis meses y Dagur quiere que para ese entonces termines con tu trabajo.

—Así será—Afirmó—. Sabes que yo nunca fallo.

—Lo sé—Concordó—, pero antes no habías tenido que involucrarte con el objetivo. Astrid… Prométeme que no te dejarás llevar por la situación—Pidió con ojos suplicantes y temerosos, algo nunca antes visto en ella—. Sé cómo está la situación y lo que debes hacer, pero… Por favor no te dejes llevar. Quiero que recuerdes bien quien eres y, cuando sea momento de terminar con esto, no titubees…

—No tienes nada de qué preocuparte—Intentó tranquilizarle, aunque, en el fondo, intentaba tranquilizarse a sí misma—. No fallaré.

—Prométemelo Astrid, por favor—Volvió a pedir—. Si fallas, Dagur te matará—Confesó para sorpresa de la rubia.

— ¿C-cómo sabes eso?—Preguntó aturdida por tal revelación.

—Soy tu hermana, me preocupo por ti—Confesó—. Siempre te cuido la espalda.

—Pues no necesito que nadie me cuide—Exclamó a la defensiva, ¿qué acaso Thorey no confiaba en ella?—, puedo hacerlo yo sola. Y si tanto te preocupa que falle, déjame decirte que no lo haré. Y si Dagur intenta matarme, lo estaré esperando.

Y tras decir esto último dio media vuelta, alejándose del lugar hasta perderse entre el estrecho camino del bosque, dejando a la azabache sola y preocupada por lo que pudiera ocurrir en el futuro.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tres meses más habían pasado. El tiempo se le agotaba y con ello el momento de terminar su trabajo se aproximaba. Pero, durante todo ese tiempo, lo que más temía comenzaba a ocurrir…

Ahora más que nunca dudaba de lo que debía hacer.

Hiccup era tan bueno con ella; tan honesto, comprensivo y gentil; simplemente no lo merecía. No podía hacerlo. Por eso tenía prohibido involucrarse, porque solo así sus emociones atentaban en contra de su cordura haciéndola titubear; pero ya era demasiado tarde, le había tomado cariño al castaño y eso era algo que, por más que intentara, no podía revertir.

—Astrid—Le llamó esa cálida voz que había aprendido a disfrutar—. ¿Te encuentras bien?—Le preguntó, cierto tono preocupado haciéndose notar.

—Ah s-sí—Logró responder agitando su cabeza para apartar todos esos pensamientos que tanto la alteraban—. ¿Me decías algo?—Preguntó ahora ella sintiéndose torpe por haberlo preocupado al no prestarle la atención debida. Debía ser más cuidadosa o Hiccup podría comenzar a sospechar.

—Te había preguntado si querías ir a montar un rato conmigo—Repitió lo que, minutos atrás, había dicho pero esta vez siendo escuchado realmente por la rubia frente a él.

Se le notaba nervioso, de eso no había duda, podía verlo en sus movimientos; esos ademanes desesperados que realizaban sus manos antes de perderse entre su rebelde pero sedoso cabello castaño y esos ojos tan verdes como el bosque que se mantenían fijos en ella a espera de la respuesta que le fuera a dar. Pero, ¿por qué está nervioso? Quizá pronto lo descubriría.

—Claro, me vendría bien un paseo—Sonrió con tranquilidad dedicándole una mirada cálida al chico logrando así calmar sus nervios.

— ¡Perfecto!—Exclamó él liberando de golpe todo el aire que, hasta ese momento, no se dio cuenta que había estado conteniendo—. E-es decir… perfecto, iré por los caballos—Dijo esta vez con más calma para diversión de la rubia que luchaba por no reír.

—Te acompaño—Se ofreció avanzando hasta estar a su lado para comenzar a caminar juntos, en silencio, hasta los establos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

— ¿Por qué nos detenemos?—Preguntó tras detener su caballo junto al de Hiccup después de varios minutos cabalgando por la extensa llanura, estando ahora frente al bosque.

—Quiero mostrarte un lugar—Explicó el chico mientras desmontaba—. Pero para ello tendremos que ir a pie, los caballos no pueden ir ahí.

—Está bien—Aceptó bajando de su montura para comenzar a caminar junto a él por el pequeño camino del bosque.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Aquí es—Señaló Hiccup después de la tranquila caminata deteniéndose frente a lo que era un pequeño claro oculto bajo un acantilado.

—Es…hermoso—Dijo Astrid asombrada por el paisaje frente a ella.

Ese pequeño claro contaba con una pequeña cascada que caía hacia un lago lleno de agua fresca y cristalina. El pasto no era muy abundante, pero igualmente era frondoso y le daba al lugar un aspecto más vivo, al igual que los escasos árboles que ahí había.

—Eres la primera persona a quien se lo muestro—Confesó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Ven conmigo—Pidió, tomando con delicadeza su mano, invitándola a seguirlo entre una pequeña ranura que había entre las rocas, la cual se abría con forme más cerca del claro se encontraban.

Una vez que sus botas tocaron el pasto, aun con sus manos enlazadas, avanzaron hasta el lago, sentándose uno junto al otro a la orilla de este, observando como los peces nadaban en su cristalina agua en completo silencio.

—Este—Carraspeó, iniciando así una nueva conversación—es mi lugar secreto—Dijo—, pero ahora puede ser de los dos.

Una azul mirada curiosa se posó en sus orbes verdes, ¿a dónde quería llegar?

—Hiccup—Trató de decir con un leve sonrojo.

—Astrid—Dijo igualmente él—. Yo… quiero… quiero decirte algo…

Estaba nervioso, lo podía ver en sus ojos, y le temía a eso; temía a lo que le fuera a decir porque no creía poder con ello.

El castaño suspiró con fuerza, tratando de tomar la fuerza suficiente para hablar.

—Durante estos últimos cinco meses he logrado aprender lo que significa tener un amigo gracias a ti—Comenzó aun con los nervios burbujeando en su interior—. Pero más allá de eso, me enseñaste lo que es querer a alguien.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso…?

—Tú me conoces mejor que nadie en el mundo—Confesó fijando su verde mirada en la azul de ella, transmitiéndole todo lo que en ese momento sentía, mostrándole lo sincero que era ahora más que nunca—. Sabes que dentro de tres meses más seré coronado, algo que realmente no creo estar listo de hacer, y también…

—Te casarás—Concluyó por él con seriedad.

—Sí, pero, tampoco quiero eso—Sinceró bajando la mirada con pesar—… Al menos no con cualquiera—Susurró de forma apenas audible, lo suficiente como para que la chica solo escuchara un murmullo.

—Hiccup—Le llamó Astrid obligándolo a levantar su mirada al tomarlo por la barbilla—, todo estará bien—Le reconfortó.

—Lo sé—Sonrío con calidez—. Astrid, yo, sé que esto es repentino; solo tenemos un par de meses de conocernos pero…—El corazón de la rubia comenzaba a acelerarse de sobre manera—. He llegado a quererte más que a mí mismo… no sé realmente qué siento, no sé por qué digo todo esto y… no sé si es amor, pero… Sé que, no quiero compartir mi vida con nadie más, porque yo… No puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti…

—Hi-Hiccup—Musitó sin saber qué decir realmente, ¿acaso él…?

—Astrid—Llamó obligándola a ponerse de pie y arrodillándose frente a ella teniendo entre sus manos un pequeño anillo de plata con un zafiro incrustado—, ¿te casarías conmigo?—Pronunció con el corazón latiendo sin control y los ojos llenos de un brillo esperanzador que iba dirigido única y exclusivamente hacia la rubia que le veía atónita sin saber qué decir—. No tienes que aceptar si no quieres—Dijo después de un rato en el cual ambos permanecieron en silencio.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Lo que más temía terminó por ocurrir, pero… eso es lo que quería ¿o no?

No. Definitivamente no.

Ella también había comenzado a tomarle cariño al chico, y durante todo ese tiempo intentó ocultarlo, más que nada porque sabía que al final tendría que matarlo, pero ahora… Simplemente no sabía qué hacer. No podía matarlo, no quería matarlo.

Tenía dos opciones: Aceptar o marcharse. Y cualquiera de las dos le traería problemas, una más que la otra.

Si se iba, no tendría que matar a Hiccup; podría irse lejos a donde ni Dagur ni nadie pueda encontrarla, pero para eso necesitaba el oro que el desquiciado pelirrojo le había prometido. Además, si se iba, ¿podría con la culpa de haber abandonado al castaño? ¿Qué le aseguraba que Dagur no enviaría a más asesinos a matarlo?

Si aceptaba, podría protegerlo, podría evitar que algo le pasara aunque eso significara deshonrar a su clan y provocar la ira de Dagur, quizá hasta podría morir, pero… ¿Lo valdría?

—Como dije, sé que es muy repentino pero…

—Acepto—Dijo inconscientemente. Había tomado una decisión—. Yo… tampoco puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti.

Una sonrisa invadió el rostro del chico, una sonrisa que también adoptó ella mientras el pequeño anillo se deslizaba por su dedo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía con exactitud qué era lo que sentían por el otro, pero estaban dispuestos a descubrirlo juntos.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los tres siguientes meses pasaron volando para ambos hasta que el gran día llegó. Esa tarde Hiccup Haddock fue coronado como rey legítimo de Berk y, cuando el atardecer estaba por comenzar, Hiccup Haddock y Astrid Hofferson contrajeron matrimonio.

Cabe destacar que todos se sorprendieron cuando se enteraron de la decisión de su príncipe al comprometerse con la rubia, en especial su padre, quien esperaba que eligiera a alguna princesa; pero al final, al igual que todos, terminó por aceptar gustoso su decisión, pues él también le había tomado cariño a la chica y desde antes había comenzado a verla como a una hija.

La ceremonia fue sencilla pero hermosa, y aunque la pareja no se había jurado amor eterno, en sus ojos se veía el gran cariño que se tenían mutuamente y lo felices que estaban por su reciente unión.

Todos celebraban con entusiasmo la unión de la joven pareja, tanto o más que la coronación de su ahora rey. Y estaban tan sumidos en su celebración que no notaron la creciente angustia en su nueva reina, una angustia que sabía disimular muy bien frente a todos, todos menos uno…

— ¿Está todo bien?—Le preguntó su ahora esposo sujetando su mano con delicadeza.

—Sí, es solo que… Aún no lo asimilo—Mintió, aunque no era una mentira completa en realidad.

—Si quieres podemos irnos a un lugar más tranquilo—Sugirió sin apartar su mirada de ella. Se veía realmente hermosa.

—No, está bien—Negó—. Esto es por nosotros, me parece muy descortés irnos.

—Como ordene My Lady—Dijo dando una reverencia frente a ella ofreciéndole su brazo para avanzar hasta donde sus invitados les esperaban para continuar con la celebración.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Para cuando la celebración terminó ya era casi medía noche. El nuevo matrimonio ya se había retirado a sus aposentos, aunque el joven rey tuvo que atender cierto "asunto" con su padre primero y no era uno muy cómodo de hablar.

Por otro lado, Astrid, quien se había quedado sola en la que ahora sería su habitación, caminaba preocupada y con los nervios alterados de un lado a otro. En sus manos yacía un pedazo de papel arrugado cuyo contenido solo la había alterado aún más. Y justo cuando estaba dispuesta a leerlo nuevamente el castaño entró por la puerta de la habitación.

—Lamento hacerte esperar—Dijo al entrar—, mi padre quería decirme algo importante.

—No te preocupes, está bien—Trató de sonreír para disimular su preocupación más no lo logró.

— ¿Está todo bien?—Preguntó acercándose con rapidez hasta ella para tomar sus manos, pero la rubia lo evitó al llevar sus manos hacia su espalda para intentar ocultar el pedazo de papel—. Astrid—Le llamó preocupado al malinterpretar su reacción—, si lo que te preocupa es…lo de esta noche—Comenzó a decir con gran nerviosismo llevando sus manos hasta su cabello al mismo tiempo en el que se sonrojaba al igual que ella—, no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres.

—N-no yo—Intentó decir ahora ella con el rostro rojo en su totalidad—, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco—Dijo al fin después de un largo suspiro.

—Me parece perfecto—Animó—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Prefiero ir sola—Negó.

— ¿Segura?—Insistió.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Volveré enseguida—Sonrió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza por los hombros ocultando su rostro entre su cuello para aspirar su aroma en un vago intento por guardarlo en sus memorias—. Volveré enseguida—Repitió en un susurro contra su cuello.

—Está bien—Susurró igualmente él sin dejar de abrazarla—, solo ten cuidado.

—Lo prometo—Sonrió disimulando el nudo en su garganta mientras lo soltaba para tomar un abrigo y salir en silencio de la habitación.

Tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar. De entre sus ropas sacó nuevamente el papel con la nota que tanto la había alterado:

" _Llegó la hora de terminar el trabajo._

 _Trae a Hiccup al claro o mataré a tu hermana._

 _Dagur."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Es un placer tenerla con nosotros, reina mía—Reverenció el pelirrojo.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermana?—Exigió saber con una mirada asesina que, desde hace casi un año no utilizaba.

— ¿Y dónde está el mío?—Regresó el desquiciado refiriéndose a Hiccup.

—No lo verás hasta que no tenga a mi hermana—Sentenció.

— ¡Está bien!—Exclamó fastidiado—. ¡TRAIGAN A LA CHICA!—Ordenó a un par de hombres a sus espaldas.

Ambos hombres, armados en su totalidad arrastraron por los hombros a una mal herida y agotada Thorey. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y cubierta de sangre tanto vieja como nueva, su cabello estaba enmarañado y lleno de polvo, y su rostro, con golpes amoratados y un corte que atravesaba su ojo derecho por encima de su parpado iniciando en su ceja y terminando en el comienzo de su mejilla. Se le veía realmente agotada, sus fuerzas reducidas a nada; era realmente increíble que aun estuviera consiente…o con vida.

— ¡Thorey!—Exclamó con preocupación al ver a su hermana en tal estado.

Intentó acercarse, pero antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso Dagur se interpuso entre ambas.

—No, no—Negó divertido—. Si te acercas le cortarán la garganta—Señaló al hombre que mantenía su espada a la altura del cuello de la chica—. Ya cumplí con mi parte, ahora cumple con la tuya.

—Dagur, por favor. Ella no tiene nada qué ver en esto—Suplicó.

— ¡Vaya!—Exclamó—, la gran Astrid Hofferson está suplicando—Dijo con sorpresa fingida—, o debería decir Astrid de Haddock—Sonrío con perversión.

— ¡ASTRIIIIIIIIIID!—Se escuchó a alguien llamarla, una voz que ella conocía a la perfección y que, aunque en el pasado lograba tranquilizarla, ahora solo lograba aterrarla.

—Hiccup—Susurró con miedo.

Y justo en ese momento el castaño atravesó la grieta que servía de entrada al pequeño claro en el que se encontraban.

— ¡Hermano!—Saludó el desquiciado alzando los brazos como si quisiera correr a abrazarlo.

— ¿Dagur?—Cuestionó receloso—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tienes prohibida la entrada a mi reino.

—Vamos hermano, solo quería venir a felicitarte por tu reciente matrimonio—Se defendió haciéndose el ofendido.

—No somos hermanos—Masculló molesto—. Y aléjate de ella—Ordenó al notar su cercanía para con su esposa.

—Me temo que eso no será posible, querido hermano—Contestó avanzando aún más hasta Astrid para hacer rabiar aún más al castaño—. No te molesta mi presencia, ¿verdad querida?—Le dijo con amabilidad fingida tomándola por la cintura para acercarla a él aún más—. Si no me sigues la mataré—Amenazó en un susurro que solo ella logró escuchar.

—En lo absoluto—Respondió a su anterior pregunta ocultando sus nervios y el asco que le ocasionaba estar cerca del pelirrojo.

—Astrid—Susurró Hiccup confundido por la actitud de su esposa—. ¿Qué está pasando?—Preguntó temiendo lo peor.

—Lo que pasa, querido hermano, es la realidad—Respondió por ella justo antes de comenzar a acariciar su rostro con sus sucias manos—. ¿No es así, preciosa? Vamos, dile a mi hermano lo que hablamos.

Su respiración se agitaba con cada rose de esas manos contra su piel y el aliento repugnante chocando en su rostro. No quería hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción; si no obedecía su hermana moriría y eso es algo que no podía permitir.

— ¿De qué está hablando Astrid?—Insistió Hiccup con una inmensa ira burbujeando en su interior. ¡No podía permitir que ese hombre siguiera tocándola! A leguas se notaba que ella no quería y en sus ojos podía ver la súplica y el miedo, pero no podía hacer nada, por más que intentara acercarse hasta ellos los recién aparecidos hombres de Dagur se lo impedirían.

— ¡Que te engañé!—Gritó con un nudo en la garganta—. Todo fue una farsa—Musitó. Su corazón rompiéndose en miles de pedazos al igual que el de Hiccup—. Soy buena fingiendo después de todo.

—N-no entiendo—Murmuró con los ojos llenándose de agua, esos ojos que a la rubia tanto le encantaban.

— ¿Qué parte de te engañé no entiendes?—Exclamó, soltándose del agarre de Dagur para acercarse hasta el castaño—. ¿O enserio creíste que realmente podría quererte? Al principio solo buscaba tu amistad, pero cuando me ofreciste casarme contigo no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad.

No podía con tanto dolor, sus palabras no solo la lastimaban a ella, sino también a él; la persona que más le importaba en el mundo. Podía ver en sus ojos el dolor y la decepción, podía ver ese brillo extinguiéndose con cada palabra que salía de sus labios y se culpaba por eso. Jamás debió aceptar el trato de Dagur. Jamás debió acercarse tanto a Hiccup y dejar que este entrara a su vida… De ser así ninguno de los dos estaría sufriendo en este momento. Pero no había forma de cambiar el pasado y eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

—Muy bien, querida—Felicitó Dagur acercándose nuevamente a ella en un intento por abrazarla, pero esta vez ella se negó apartándose a tiempo para que no la tocara—. Ahora termina con él—Ordenó desenvainando la espada de su cinturón—, termina con su sufrimiento—Y le entregó el arma.

Lo tenía frente a ella, derrotado, dispuesto a dejar que terminara con él. Pero no podía.

Y él, ahora lo comprendía todo, se sentía estúpido por creer que podría ser feliz teniéndola a su lado. Todo este tiempo le vio la cara de idiota y él se dejó. Pero había algo que aún lo inquietaba… Si ella realmente no lo quería, si ella realmente lo engañó, ¿por qué veía el miedo y el dolor en sus ojos? ¿Por qué parecía dudar cuando le pidieron que lo matara?

No lo entendía.

— ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Mátalo!—Ordenó furioso—. ¿O prefieres que tu hermana muera primero?—Y la espada en el cuello de la azabache comenzó a acercarse cada vez más, rozando su piel hasta cortarla levemente.

— ¡No!—Exclamó aterrada dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hermana y el castaño consecutivamente.

Estaba confundida, lo podía leer en su desesperada mirada, en esos ojos azules que siempre habían contenido un brillo único y especial, un brillo que se había extinguido poco a poco al mismo tiempo en el que le rompía el corazón. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa: ella también sufría.

Fue entonces que lo entendió.

Fue entonces que logró comprender lo que sus sentimientos significaban realmente, logró comprender lo que la palabra _amor_ significa. Porque eso es lo que sentía por ella y ahora lo sabía.

Estaba enamorado. Difícil de creer tomando en cuenta el poco tiempo que tenían de conocerse. Pero enamorado al fin. Y lo entendió cuando la vio a los ojos, porque el verla sufrir era lo peor que podía pasarle, no importaba cuanto dolor sintiera él en ese momento por haber descubierto la verdad, no se comparaba con el dolor que sentía por verla sufrir.

No iba a permitir que su sufrimiento continuara. Porque ahora sabía que, el amor significaba darlo todo por la persona que amas, incluso si eso significa dar tu vida por salvarle. Y eso es justo lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella…

—Astrid—Le llamó con tristeza en su voz—. Está bien—Susurró acercándose lentamente hasta estar a escasos centímetros frente a ella—, sálvala.

— ¿Q-qué?—Musitó ella apretando más el agarre del arma entre sus manos sin dejar de apuntar hacia el frente.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió ni siquiera ella lo pudo evitar.

Hiccup la tomó desprevenida, sujetándola de los hombros al tiempo en el que provocaba que la espada se enterrara en su cuerpo, atravesándolo en su totalidad.

 _ **(N/A: Ahora sí, escuchen la canción:**_ _ **watch?v=c9e7i8_e4GQ**_ _ **)**_

— ¡HICCUP!—Gritó con horror cuando sintió el peso del castaño sobre ella y su mano humedeciéndose por la sangre que de su herida salía—. No, no, no—Murmuraba tratando de apartarlo para sacar el arma de su interior.

Con sumo cuidado lo recostó en el suelo sin dejar ni un segundo de presionar la sangrante herida que atravesaba su abdomen en un vago intento por detener la hemorragia.

— ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!—Exclamó con la visión nublada por las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a correr por su rostro.

—Por-que y-ya l-o en-tendí—Logró decir tosiendo sangre en el proceso.

—Hiccup—Susurró con dolor al ver como la vida se le escapaba.

—En-tendí q-que… T-e amo… My La-dy—Susurró con su último aliento antes de cerrar sus ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas que tanto la habían cautivado, cuyo brillo jamás volvería a ver.

" _ **No puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti"**_

—Hiccup…—Sollozó abrazándolo contra su cuerpo—. No, no, no… Por favor no me dejes—Susurró contra su cuello.

Ahora lo entendía.

Ahora entendía que ella también lo amaba y se lamentaba por ello.

Si tan solo hubiera rechazado el trato de Dagur, si tan solo… No se hubiera enamorado…

Pero era tarde para eso. Y ahora lo sabía bien.

Al igual que él, ahora entendía lo que era el amor. Pero, principalmente, entendía lo doloroso que este podía ser; pues el perderlo significaba perder lo único que la hacía sentirse realmente viva, porque él era su vida y ahora ya no estaba a su lado.

Es irónico lo mucho que da vueltas la vida. Ella había aceptado este trabajo por querer obtener su libertad, estaba dispuesta a matarlo para conseguirlo; lo que nunca supo fue que él era su libertad, pues con él podía sentirse libre, sin ataduras, sin obligaciones… Y ahora lo había perdido…

Sí, lo amaba, más que nada en el mundo… pero ya era demasiado tarde.

" _ **Yo tampoco puedo imaginar un mundo sin ti"**_

— ¡ASTRID!—La voz de su hermana la trajo de regreso justo para sentir como la espada que anteriormente terminó con la vida de su amado atravesarla por la espalda, partiendo su columna por la mitad y arrancándole un grito de dolor.

—No cumpliste con tu parte del trato—Gruñó el desquiciado sacando con agresividad la espada de su cuerpo—, y por eso debes pagar.

Su visión poco a poco se fue tornando oscura, su cuerpo comenzó a perder la poca fuerza que aún le quedaba cayendo sobre el pecho silencioso de Hiccup, permitiéndole aspirar por última vez su aroma esta vez impregnado por el olor de la sangre; escuchando por última vez como su hermana le llamaba con desesperación para después ceder al impulso de cerrar sus ojos y sumirse en el sueño eterno en el que él cayó anteriormente.

—Patético—Masculló asqueado por la escena—. Es tu turno—Sonrió con sorna girándose hasta Thorey.

Con lo que no contaba es que, en un arrebato por intentar salvar a su hermana, logró liberarse del agarre de sus opresores, hiriéndose aún más en el proceso, pero teniendo las fuerzas suficientes como para vengar a su hermana.

—Maldito—Gruñó ella tomando la espada del hombre inconsciente a su lado—. ¡Pagarás por lo que has hecho!

Y acto seguido se lanzó contra él comenzando una lucha de espadas en la cual solo uno sería el vencedor.

El pelirrojo era hábil, debía admitirlo; era más grande y con mayor fuerza. Pero ella era una ninja entrenada para matar y sin importar qué tan herida estuviera siempre lograba cumplir con su objetivo.

—Hay algo que debes saber—Le dijo con una mirada asesina e inyectada de odio y dolor derribándolo al mismo tiempo en el que lo desarmaba—. Me contrataron para matarte—Susurró con ira burbujeando en su interior golpeándolo fuertemente con el mango de su espada cuando este intentó levantarse—… Esto—Dijo atravesando su abdomen con la espada consiguiendo que este gritara de dolor—, es por mi hermana—Continuó para después sacar el arma y darle otra estocada directo en el hombro derecho partiendo su armadura en miles de pedazos—, esto es por Hiccup—Dijo tras sacar nuevamente el arma—… Y esto, como diría Astrid—Enterró por tercera vez la espada, esta vez justo en su corazón obteniendo un grito ahogado de su parte, el último que daría justo antes de que su corazón dejara de latir—, por todo lo demás...

Todo había terminado, pero ¿a qué costo?

Avanzó lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitieron hasta llegar a donde su hermana yacía sin vida junto a quien, horas atrás, se había convertido en su esposo.

Observó con dolor como su cuerpo había dejado de moverse producto de la respiración y como su piel, manchada de sangre, comenzaba a adoptar un tono pálido y frio.

La había perdido.

—Astrid…—Sollozó, permitiendo por primera vez que las lágrimas escaparan por su rostro—. Lo lamento tanto—Se arrodilló a su lado—, todo esto es mi culpa… Perdóname.

Realmente la había perdido. Ella era lo único que tenía, lo único que le importaba y la obligaba a seguir viva cada vez que creía que sería su fin. Pero ya no estaba, ya no tenía nada por lo cual seguir luchando, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora?

— _¡POR AQUÍ!_

Se escucharon voces aproximándose. La guardia de Berk ya debía saber de la desaparición de sus reyes y bien sabía que eso significaba que debía marcharse.

—Debo irme—Susurró acariciando con delicadeza el cabello de su hermana cuyo brillo se había extinguido.

En un acto involuntario arrancó el collar que hasta entonces había portado, este tenía como dije un dragón enroscado en una espada: el símbolo de su clan; con delicadeza se lo colocó a Astrid alrededor del cuello esperando así poder seguir a su lado aunque fuera un poco más.

—Cuídala—Le pidió a Hiccup sabiendo que este jamás la escucharía justo antes de ponerse de pie, secando las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y poniéndose su destruida mascara para después correr hasta uno de los extremos del acantilado, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad mientras escalaba por las rocas.

Ya en la cima, dirigió una última mirada al pequeño claro, donde el cuerpo de la joven pareja yacía sin vida, siendo la luna el único testigo de lo ocurrido ahí. Y cuando varias antorchas aparecieron entre la grieta de los acantilados decidió que ya no podía permanecer más tiempo ahí.

— _¡EL REY Y LA REINA HAN MUERTO!_

Fue lo último que escuchó, aun con el dolor creciendo en su interior y las lágrimas nublando su visión, perdiéndose en la distancia, alejándose del lugar lo más que sus piernas le permitieran, intentando así dejar atrás el pasado…

Su misión era asesinarlo, destruirlo desde adentro rompiéndole el corazón. Pero, ¿cómo lo haces cuando tu objetivo termina convirtiéndose en la persona a la que más amas?

No lo haces. De lo que puedes estar seguro es que, cuando pierdes a esa persona... Dolerá como el infierno…

* * *

 **Okay, yo… No tengo nada que decir…**

 **Lo más probable es que quieran matarme justo ahora, aún más que nunca… Y no los culpo, hasta a mí me dolió el final…**

 **Pero en fin, ya es tarde y debo irme, nos leeremos pronto en los capítulos de mis otros fics, cosa que será pronto aunque no sé con exactitud cuándo…**

 _ **A todos los que leyeron hoy… GRACIAS**_


End file.
